


Ghost Stories

by theinklingsoftime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge - Freeform, based on some tumblr stuff, ghost au, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinklingsoftime/pseuds/theinklingsoftime
Summary: And the scary thing is-he can never tell if they are real or not.





	Ghost Stories

“You aren’t real.”

  
He says it more to try to convince himself than her, but the translucent figure before him laughs.

  
“Well, why do you see me then?”

  
And he’s sweating.

  
“You said that you knew where Shiro is.”

  
“Was.” She corrects him. “I know where he was.”

  
“That doesn’t help me!” He says angrily, and she leans in quickly.

  
“Then why are you still here, emo?”

  
His jaw drops. “I am not-,”

  
A wind blows through the alley, and his sketchbook is wrenched out of his arm, papers fluttering down to the pavement.

  
He flushes as the girl laughs, one sketch hovering in midair.

  
It’s one of _him_ , looking very sad into the distance, and she eyes him slyly.

  
“You certainly are very depressing.” She says airily.

  
He grinds his teeth. “Are you going to help or not?”

  
She looks at him. “I think that depends more on you than me.” She comes closer. “What’s your name again?”

  
“I’m not going to tell you.” He says coldly.

  
“Well, then. You are of no use to me.” And then she begins to walk away and she’s fading and-

  
“Wait!” He shouts after her.

  
She turns around, her face more solid this time.

  
“It’s Keith.” He says, voice cracking a bit.

  
She smiles, and he shivers because _she looks so alive right now_.

  
“Pleasure.” She responds, and then-

  
“It’s Katie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spoopiness for Halloween! Find me on Tumblr @theinklingsoftime.


End file.
